Sha'kria
Sha'kria Dorpei Vielstru is a Force sensitive Longkii from the planet Longku. She holds the high honor of being a Historian of the Longkii people, as Historians are honored in the warrior based society. She has spent her short life studying her peoples history and learning of the past of many civilizations. She is currently serving as Head Historian in her home colony. Early life Born on Longku to common parents, where her parents were looked down upon for they were not Force sensitive. For the first 5 years of her life, Sha'kria knew only abuse from her fellow Longkii. That changed, however, when she was 5 years old, and willed a child's ball to her, using her connection to the Force for the first time in her life. When discovered, her parents tried their best to make sure she had the best education that they could provide her. When she first started learning, she would soon grow a respect and appreciation for her people's history. She would spend the next 13 years of her life, studying and learning of the history of her people, as well as any and all social studies available to her. After the end of her lessons, hungry for more knowledge of history, she entered into the social studies field and earned her place as a young historian, hoping for the chance to make a name for herself, and learn and discover things that no one else has. Service as a Historian For a time, her service kept her on her home world, as she would work across dig sites and excavations, acting as chronicler and historian for any and all artifacts and objects found in the digging. During one such excavation, she was recording images and artifacts, when she came across writings on a wall. Following the writing, she would eventually find a break in the wall; a small opening that lead into an untapped chamber. Within it lied datastores and ancient terminals, which would go on to detail the first colonizing efforts of Longku. With this find, her name would become well known, even being summoned to Parliament, and there, she was honored for the discovery of the origins of her people. After the discovery, she looked to the stars and wondered where her people originally came from. With newfound fire in her heart, she would take a ship and travel to the stars, in search of the true origins of the Longkii people. Her fire would diminish, however, for she searched the stars for the next 6 years and found no traces or clues of her peoples origins. With news of a coup on her home world, she returned to find that the rumors were true; an exiled Longkii named Obinaya lead a coup against the Nobility, and took control of her planet. Upon arrival at her home, she was summoned by a government official, and was offered the position of Head Historian of her colony. She accepted, and has since, worked on more excavations and digs, trying to find more hidden caches that could lead to the discovery of the Longkii's true origins.